Totalmente Nova e Diferente Marvel
Séries Novas/Relançadas/Renovadas Outubro 2015 All-New, All-Different Marvel Point One Vol 1 1.jpg|'Totalmente Nova e Diferente Marvel: Ponto de Partida Vol 1' (One-Shot) Amazing Spider-Man Vol 4 1.jpg|'Espetacular Homem-Aranha Vol 4' (Relançamento) Angela Queen of Hel Vol 1 1.jpg|'Angela: Rainha do Hel Vol 1' (Relançamento de Angela: Assassina de Asgard Vol 1) Astonishing Ant-Man Vol 1 1.jpg|'Surpreendente Homem-Formiga Vol 1' (Relançamento de Homem-Formiga Vol 2) Avengers Vol 6 0.jpg|'Vingadores Vol 6' (One-Shot) Captain America Sam Wilson Vol 1 1.jpg|'Capitão América: Sam Wilson Vol 1' (Relançamento de Novíssimo Capitão América Vol 1) Contest of Champions Vol 2 1.jpg|'Torneio de Campeões Vol 2' (Nova Série)Embora seja marcado como um novo volume de uma série, não é uma continuação do volume anterior Deadpool & Cable Split Second Infinite Comic Vol 1 1.jpg|'Deadpool & Cable: Fração de Segundos Infinite Comic Vol 1' (Mini-Série) Doctor Strange Vol 4 1.jpg|'Doutor Estranho Vol 4' (Nova Série) Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 4 1.jpg|'Guardiões da Galáxia Vol 4' (Relançamento) Howling Commandos of S.H.I.E.L.D. Vol 1 1.jpg|'Comando Selvagem da S.H.I.E.L.D. Vol 1' (Nova Série) Invincible Iron Man Vol 2 1.jpg|'Invencível Homem de Ferro Vol 2' (Nova Série) Karnak Vol 1 1.jpg|'Karnak Vol 1' (Nova Série) New Avengers Vol 4 1.jpg|'Novos Vingadores Vol 4' (Nova Série) Spider-Gwen Vol 2 1.jpg|'Gwen-Aranha Vol 2' (Relançamento) Spider-Man 2099 Vol 3 1.jpg|'Homem-Aranha 2099 Vol 3' (Relançamento) Unbeatable Squirrel Girl Vol 2 1.jpg|'Imbatível Garota Esquilo Vol 2' (Relançamento) Uncanny Avengers Vol 3 1.jpg|'Fabulosos Vingadores Vol 3' (Relançamento) Uncanny Inhumans Vol 1 1.jpg|'Fabulosos Inumanos Vol 1' (Nova Série) Novembro 2015 All-New, All-Different Avengers Vol 1 1.jpg|'Novíssimos e Diferente Vingadores Vol 1' (Nova Série) All-New Hawkeye Vol 2 1.jpg|'Novíssimo Gavião Arqueiro Vol 2' (Relançamento) All-New Wolverine Vol 1 1.jpg|'Novíssimo Wolverine Vol 1' (Nova Série) Black Knight Vol 4 1.jpg|'Cavaleiro Negro Vol 4' (Nova Série) Carnage Vol 2 1.jpg|'Carnificina Vol 2' (Nova Série) Deadpool Vol 4 1.jpg|'Deadpool Vol 4' (Relançamento) Drax Vol 1 1.jpg|'Drax Vol 1' (Nova Série) Extraordinary X-Men Vol 1 1.jpg|'Extraordinários X-Men Vol 1' (Nova Série) Hercules Vol 4 1.jpg|'Hércules Vol 4' (Nova Série) Howard the Duck Vol 6 1.jpg|'Howard, o Pato Vol 6' (Relançamento) Illuminati Vol 1 1.jpg|'Illuminati Vol 1' (Nova Série) Mighty Thor Vol 2 1.jpg|'Poderosa Thor Vol 2' (Relançamento de Thor Vol 4) Moon Girl and Devil Dinosaur Vol 1 1.jpg|'Garota da Lua e o Dinossauro Demônio Vol 1' (Nova Série) Ms. Marvel Vol 4 1.jpg|'Miss Marvel Vol 4' (Relançamento) Nova Vol 6 1.jpg|'Nova Vol 6' (Relançamento) Silk Vol 2 1.jpg|'Teia de Seda Vol 2' (Relançamento) Spider-Woman Vol 6 1.jpg|'Mulher-Aranha Vol 6' (Relançamento) Star-Lord Vol 1 1.jpg|'Senhor das Estrelas Vol 1' (Relançamento de Lendário Senhor das Estrelas Vol 1) Ultimates Vol 2 1.jpg|'Supremos Vol 2' (Nova Série) Venom Space Knight Vol 1 1.jpg|'Venom: Cavaleiro Espacial Vol 1' (Nova Série) Vision Vol 3 1.jpg|'Visão Vol 3' (Nova Série) Web Warriors Vol 1 1.jpg|'Guerreiros da Teia Vol 1' (Nova Série) Dezembro 2015 All-New Inhumans Vol 1 1.jpg|'Novíssimos Inumanos Vol 1' (Nova Série) All-New X-Men Vol 2 1.jpg|'Novíssimos X-Men Vol 2' (Relançamento) Daredevil Vol 5 1.jpg|'Demolidor Vol 5' (Relançamento) Deadpool & Cable Split Second Vol 1 1.jpg|'Deadpool & Cable: Fração de Segundos Vol 1' (Mini-Série) Guardians of Infinity Vol 1 1.jpg|'Guardiões do Infinito Vol 1' (Nova Série) Gwenpool Special Vol 1 1.jpg|'Gwenpool Especial Vol 1' (One-Shot) Patsy Walker, A.K.A. Hellcat! Vol 1 1.jpg|'Patsy Walker, A.K.A. Felina! Vol 1' (Nova Série) Red Wolf Vol 2 1.jpg|'Lobo Vermelho Vol 2' (Nova Série) Scarlet Witch Vol 2 1.jpg|'Feiticeira Escarlate Vol 2' (Nova Série) Spidey Vol 1 1.jpg|'Aranha Vol 1' (Nova Série) Squadron Supreme Vol 4 1.jpg|'Esquadrão Supremo Vol 4' (Nova Série) Starbrand & Nightmask Vol 1 1.jpg|'Estigma e Máscara Noturna Vol 1' (Nova Série) Totally Awesome Hulk Vol 1 1.jpg|'Totalmente Incrível Hulk Vol 1' (Nova Série) Weirdworld Vol 2 1.jpg|'Mundo Estranho Vol 2' (Relançamento) Janeiro 2016 A-Force Vol 2 1.jpg|'Força-V Vol 2' (Relançamento) Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Vol 1 1.jpg|'Agentes da S.H.I.E.L.D. Vol 1' (Relançamento de S.H.I.E.L.D. Vol 3) Amazing Spider-Man & Silk Spiderfly Effect Infinite Comic Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|'Espetacular Homem-Aranha & Teia de Seda: Efeito Aranha Infinite Comic Vol 1' (Mini-Série) Captain Marvel Vol 9 1.jpg|'Capitã Marvel Vol 9' (Relançamento) Old Man Logan Vol 2 1.jpg|'Velho Logan Vol 2' (Relançamento) Rocket Raccoon and Groot Vol 1 1.jpg|'Rocket Raccoon e Groot Vol 1' (Relançamento de Rocket Raccoon Vol 2) Silver Surfer Vol 8 1.jpg|'Surfista Prateado Vol 8' (Relançamento) Spider-Man Deadpool Vol 1 1.jpg|'Homem-Aranha/Deadpool Vol 1' (Nova Série) Uncanny X-Men Vol 4 1.jpg|'Fabulosos X-Men Vol 4' (Nova Série) X-Men Worst X-Man Ever Vol 1 1.jpg|'X-Men: O Pior X-Man De Todos os Tempos Vol 1' (Mini-Série) Fevereiro 2016 Deadpool & the Mercs for Money Vol 1 1.jpg|'Deadpool e os Mercenários por Dinheiro Vol 1' (Mini-Série) Power Man and Iron Fist Vol 3 1 Textless.jpg|'Poderoso e Punho de Ferro Vol 3' (Nova Série) Spider-Man Vol 2 1.jpg|'Homem-Aranha Vol 2' (Relançamento de Miles Morales: Ultimate Homem-Aranha Vol 1') Março 2016 Black Widow Vol 6 1 Textless 001.jpg|'Viúva Negra Vol 6' (Relançamento) Amazing Spider-Man & Silk The Spider(fly) Effect Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|'Espetacular Homem-Aranha & Teia de Seda: Efeito Aranha Vol 1' (Mini-Series) Hyperion Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|'Hipérion Vol 1' (Nova Série) International Iron Man Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|'Homem de Ferro Internacional Vol 1' (Nova Série) Mockingbird Vol 1 1 Teaser Cover.jpg|'Harpia Vol 1' (Nova Série) X-Men '92 Vol 2 1 Textless.jpg|'X-Men '92 Vol 2' (Relançamento) Abril 2016 Black Panther Vol 6 1 Textless.jpg|'Pantera Negra Vol 6' (Nova Série) Moon Knight Vol 8 1 Textless.jpg|'Cavaleiro da Lua Vol 6' (Relançamento) Unbelievable Gwenpool Vol 1 1 Teaser Cover.jpg|'Inacreditável Gwenpool Vol 1' (Nova Série) Data de Lançamento a Ser Anunciada Blade Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|'Blade Vol 1' (Nova Série) Captain America Steve Rogers Vol 1 1 Teaser Cover.jpg|'Capitão América: Steve Rogers Vol 1' (Nova Série) Gamora Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|'Gamora Vol 1' (Nova Série) Nighthawk Vol 2 1 Textless.jpg|'Falcão Noturno Vol 2' (Nova Série) No Image Cover.jpg|'Justiceiro Vol 10''' (Relançamento) | Notas = * A Totalmente Nova e Diferente Marvel é uma iniciativa editorial com relançamentos de inúmeros títulos com novas equipes criativas, ao fim de Guerras Secretas.'Grandes mudanças' em andamento no relançamento da Marvel | Curiosidades = | Links = }}